


The Game

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Sub Patrick Stump, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: While the people on tv are abducted by aliens, Patrick moves his head further down your cock.





	The Game

You lay tiredly on the couch, a blanket thrown lazily over your body and your eyes turned to the cheap movie playing on the tv. It was only half interesting, the plot cheesy and cliche, but it caught your attention nonetheless. Your boyfriend Patrick was asleep in your room, probably curled around a pillow and snoring quietly; or so you thought. Suddenly out of the corner of your eye you could see him kneeling on the floor next to you, laying his head on your thigh and sighing. You glance down, ruffle his hair a little, and turn your attention back to the tv. He whimpers, grabbing your hand and sucking two fingers into his mouth. You ignore him as he moves the blanket off your torso, his tongue swirling around your fingers. His own fingers are now moving to unbutton your jeans and pull the zipper down. He pulls the hem of your boxers down just enough to free your half hard cock. Pulling off your fingers, he wraps his lips around the head of your dick, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over the tip. You let out a soft moan, your hands moving to tangle themselves in his hair, vaguely aware of his hat being knocked off. While the people you watch on tv are abducted by aliens, Patrick moves his head further down your cock, swallowing around you and moaning, before pulling off and running his tongue along the side. His hand wraps around your shaft, and he reattaches his lips to your tip, sucking softly while stroking the rest. Once again his lips move further down your now throbbing erection, this time with the help of his hand. His head bobs up and down on your dick, making lewd noises that almost tempted you to turn the volume up on the tv. It wasn’t that you weren’t enjoying it, you were a lot, it was just some strange game you’ve made up in your head to pay absolutely no attention to Patrick whatsoever, no matter how much you want to fuck his mouth till he’s choking. You might not even have to, judging by the way Patrick forced your cock to hit the back of his throat every time his head went down. You may have to end the game soon, however, as the familiar feeling low in your tummy was starting to creep up. You tighten your grip on Patricks hair, which seemed to encourage him. His head moves faster, humming low in his throat, and his lips tightening around you ever so slightly. His tongue worked wonders on you, and still you marvel at how it’s possible anyone in the world could give such good head. The movie was nearing its end, so you finally decide to glance back down at Patrick. You cum on the spot. His hair was messy, his hat thrown off to the side, his cheeks flushed and his lips stretched beautifully around your dick. His half lidded eyes were gazing up at you, and they lit up when they finally saw you look down at him. He was not expecting the mouth full of cum. He struggled to keep it all in, unwilling to let anything escape. You could feel him swallowing, bobbing his head a few more times, before pulling off with a slight pop. He wipes his mouth with his sweater sleeve and tucks you back into your pants. Yawning, he climbs up onto the couch, laying on top of your chest and nuzzling into your neck. You smile, kissing his forehead, before letting sleep overcome you both.


End file.
